Wiki News/Archive 2
10/4/10 ~BREAKING NEWS: DarknessClan/DawnClan battle has finally arrived! I have good news! Right now, I have hust made a brand new page to start the battle on! Feel free to join in, and here is some important things that need to be shown: *Runningstar's Death scene (I will put that in there a little further into the RPG after 10 posts are put on the page._ *Willowcloud is freed. *Willowcloud rejoins the clan with her mate, kits, and two apprentices *Wetfur becomes leader *Eclipseclaw becomes deputy (Yes, Eclipseclaw becomes deputy. I put a vote for him, but I forgot to add a post on the page) *Cats from both clans die Please begin the battle!LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 23:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) http://warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Warrior_Cats_Roleplay_Wiki&action=edit&section=11 edit8/31/10 ~ Inactive Users Recently there are 2 users considered inactive: Fawnstorm Clarrisa koins We don't know if they will come back on or not. I left a message on Fawnstorm's page. Considering they have fallen inactive, any cats that belong to them ''will ''be roleplayed by me unless they come back on. Any requests to roleplay as any of their cats? ☯IcefeatherNight Whispers ☯ 19:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) http://warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Warrior_Cats_Roleplay_Wiki&action=edit&section=12 editUPDATE: Fawnstorm's cats are availible for roleplay. StagClan may now be owned by someone else on here. Message me to be accepted. ☯IcefeatherNight Whispers ☯ 19:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) http://warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Warrior_Cats_Roleplay_Wiki&action=edit&section=13 edit9/18/10 ~ Clans Hello, Elorisa here, and I have noticed a lack of roleplaying in the other Clans besides DawnClan. Lets get moving people! The other Clans don't stand a chance against DawnClan in a fight anymore, not with all the warriors they have. Lets get to it!Cobaltpaw ღ 12:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Elorisa, on this case. I have added new clans: DeathClan , DarknessClan, WhisperClan, and ScarClan . Feel free to join! ☯IcefeatherNight Whispers ☯ 16:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I definently agree. My Clan LilacClan has no roleplayers other than me, and FeatherClan and LeapClan have roleplayers, but I'm the only one who actually roleplayes on them. Leave info on talkpage to join. Halloween Sleepy Hollow Woman in White22:34, October 21, 2010 (UTC) http://warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Warrior_Cats_Roleplay_Wiki&action=edit&section=14 edit9/18/10 ~ DarknessClan and DeathClan DarknessClan: No offense, but people are joining DarknessClan without permission. Please contact me first. I am perfectly fine with the cats already in the clan, though. Just ask next time! :D DeathClan: I just added this clan a week ago, and there has been NO new members. Please join this clan. There is only 1 roleplayer. There needs to be more members. ☯IcefeatherNight Whispers ☯ 16:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) http://warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Warrior_Cats_Roleplay_Wiki&action=edit&section=15 edit9/22/10 ~ 100 PAGES! Guess what? We hit our first goal: 100 PAGES! Lets get to work on these..... We sure have a LOT! As a special gift from 4pinkbear, You can join as 1 cat in any clan for FREE, without having to ask! Here are the clans you are able to enter in: #DuskClan #WhisperClan #DeathClan #StagClan #FruitClan #and.... DarknessClan Feel free! ☯IcefeatherNight Whispers ☯ 10:25, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Guys, when I said you can join for FREE, ] meant you pick 1 clan and you can add in '''one cat for free. '''Please delete all cats added to my clans for not following instructions. Thank you. :(☯IcefeatherNight Whispers ☯ 00:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) http://warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Warrior_Cats_Roleplay_Wiki&action=edit&section=16 edit3/10/10 ~ NEW Admin Congratulations Loveleaf on becoming the Wiki's latest admin! She's been working really hard, and she deserves it.Desu~Suiseiseki and Souseiseki together 4eva! 23:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC)